


毛毛

by yangjiji



Category: Star Trek RPS
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Chris, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pinto, Sexual Tension, Shaving, Shaving Kink, top zach
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangjiji/pseuds/yangjiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris在拼字游戏时输了，Zach要给他一个惩罚</p>
            </blockquote>





	毛毛

Chris全身赤裸躺在床上，他的眼睛上蒙上了黑色的丝绸，只能从边缘看见一丝模糊的亮光，为了防止Chris把眼罩摘下来，那个可恶的，邪恶的，英俊的开脑怪Zachary还用丝绸把Chris的四肢绑在了四周的床柱上，然后自己在浴室里不知捣鼓着什么。  
浴室的方向传来门页开合的声音，Zachary爬上床坐在床尾Chris大开的双腿间，Chris咽了咽口水，想到自己正四肢大开毫无遮掩的暴露在恋人面前，一种奇异的颤栗感顺着四肢爬向尾椎，Chris觉得自己几乎就要因为Zachary的视线硬起来了。  
“Zach，你到底想干什么？”Chris不安地问，换来床尾的男人一声轻笑，Chris仿佛透过蒙住眼睛的黑绸看见了恋人微微勾起的嘴角，英俊又迷人。  
Zachary伸出手指，轻轻按住Chris的耻骨，毫无预警的动作换来Chris身体的一阵轻颤和一声含在喉咙里的轻吟。手指开始在耻骨上轻轻的画圈，缠绕着那些柔软的金色毛发：“准备好接受惩罚了吗亲爱的……”  
一个冰凉的东西贴上Chris的耻骨开始游走，Chris能感觉到那个东西很尖锐，他紧张的绷紧了身体，视线被阻碍，让Zach的一切动作都带上了莫名的快感。  
Zach伸手揪住了一撮软软的耻毛，Chris听见了剪子的咔擦声：“Zach！你想干什么！快住手！！！”Chris想跳起来抽Zach一顿，奈何被绑住了手脚，只能胡乱的在床上扭动着，“快放开我你这混蛋！”  
Zach见Chris反抗，吓得扔了手里的小剪子，就怕伤了“小Chris”，他按住乱扭的Chris，把膝盖垫在Chris的屁股底下，大手牢牢的握住恋人柔韧的腰肢，重新捡回掉在床单上的小剪子：“宝贝儿，你最好乖一点，你也不想我一不小心把‘小Chris’剪下来吧？”  
Chris不敢再乱动，嘴里依旧在嘟嘟囔囔的威胁着：“你死定了Zachary！我一定要把你的老二剪下来！然后踢爆你的蛋蛋！你等着吧！！！”  
没有搭话，Zach继续用小剪子把金色的毛毛修短，Chris脑补了Zach嘴边欠揍的微笑，觉得更生气，又想反抗了，没等他开始扭，Zach放下手里的小剪子，把脱毛膏挤在耻丘上，凉凉的脱毛膏让Chris浑身一激灵，Zach修长的手指沾了脱毛膏，开始轻轻沿着耻毛生长的方向滑动，手指灵活的挑开微微抬头的欲望，翻动着两个柔软的肉球，雪白的脱毛膏很快覆盖了Chris的耻丘和两个蛋蛋，粉红的柱身在Zach的手指和微凉的脱毛膏共同作用下挺立着。  
Zach擦干手上的脱毛膏，握住挺立的柱身开始撸动着，Chris的脑子和身体一起软成了一团浆糊，脱毛膏软化毛发带来的燥热感让Chris开始扭动身体，被Zach握在手中的欲望开始吐出透明的前液。  
Chris圆润柔软的小屁股不停地扭动着，磨蹭着Zach的大腿，Zach觉得下身紧绷的快要窒息了。  
“操！你这小妖精！”Zach拿起小刮刀开始刮被软化的毛发。  
刮刀带来的刺痒感让Chris扭得更厉害了：“操你的Zachary……快点……”  
尽管下身涨的发痛，Zach依旧认真的“照顾着”恋人的小毛毛，刮到蛋蛋的时候废了一番功夫，柔软的肉块和皮肤上的褶皱都让Zach无从下手，不过总算，恋人甜美的私处在自己手下变得白皙光滑，用湿毛巾擦干残留的脱毛膏，解开绑住Chris手脚的绸带，只留着眼睛上的，Zach把Chris掉了个个儿，变成Chris倒着趴跪在Zach身上。  
“快点宝贝儿！”Zach蹬掉内裤，迫不及待的把胀痛的欲望往Chris嘴里送。  
“操你……”Chris话没说完就被Zach的欲望塞满嘴，同时Chris也感觉到自己的欲望进入了一个湿润温热的地方，缓解了欲望得不到满足带来的空虚，于是他开始尽责的吮吸Zach的巨大，舌头绕着顶部的小孔打转，用力的嘬食着。  
要不是刚才的事，也许我能给他来个深喉。Chris胡思乱想着。  
Zach只舔了Chris一会就放开了他，伸手够到扔在床尾的KY，挤在手指上，开始按摩那朵在自己眼前盛开的小花。  
冰凉的润滑剂刺激了Chris，他扭了扭挺翘的小屁股，多余的KY滴下来落在Zach脸上，Zach在那乱晃的翘臀上拍了一巴掌：“别乱动甜心。”  
挨了打的Chris不服气的轻轻用牙齿咬了咬嘴里的肉刃，换来Zach一声喘息，再打我我会把它咬下来的，Chris满意的想。  
Zach好气又好笑的摇摇头，继续开拓那个能给自己和恋人带来快乐的美丽小穴，手指已经增加到了三根，Zach有耐心的慢慢抽送了一会，撤出了一根手指，用剩下的两个指头绕着那个极乐的点画着圈，不时恶劣的轻轻擦过。  
Chris受不了了，吐出嘴里的欲望，自己把屁股往后送着：“快点Zach！别弄了快进来！”  
Zach翻身下床，把Chris抱起来：“操你！淫荡的小东西！你该看看自己有多淫荡！  
Zach抱着Chris来到衣帽间，这里有一整面墙的落地镜，Zach坐在房间中央的长凳上，把Chris放在膝盖上，两腿分开，就像给小孩把尿一样，手指轻轻逗弄着挺立的柱身：“看看，Chris宝贝，看看你有多美，有多诱人。”  
从进入衣帽间开始Chris就紧紧闭上了眼睛，他知道Zach想干什么，听到Zach的呼唤，Chris闭着眼睛摇了摇头，扭动着把脑袋埋在Zach肩上，打定主意不让那混蛋如愿。  
看到Chris不听自己话，逗弄欲望的手忽然收紧，紧紧握住了欲望的根部：“睁开眼宝贝儿！”  
“唔嗯……”Chris又疼又爽，害怕自己再不睁眼Zach会把“小Chris”掐下来，Chris委委屈屈的把头抬起来，睁开眼看着镜子里的自己：一头金发凌乱的四处支楞着，水汪汪的蓝眼睛委屈的仿佛就要掉下泪来，两腿大张着跨坐在Zach腿上，浑身因情欲而泛着粉红，重要的是，那刚刚被Zach修剪过的“秘密花园”，白皙光滑的肌肤衬着粉红的性器，被衣帽间的灯光照射着，仿佛自己也会发起光来。  
“呜……”看着镜中的自己，Chris觉得又羞耻又兴奋，呜咽一声，真的掉下泪来：“我恨你Zachary，我恨死你了……”居然让自己像个娘们儿一样呜呜哭。  
看着委屈的恋人，Zach觉得自己忍不住了，把Chris放在铺着地毯的地板上，让他趴跪在镜子前，圆润的臀部高高翘起，开拓得松软的小穴不住的收缩着，邀请着自己的进入。  
Zach把肉刃抵在甜蜜的穴口：“我知道宝贝儿，我也爱你。”说完挺身进入那温暖的甬道。  
“你兴奋吗宝贝？恩？告诉我你喜欢这样。”没有像平日那样温柔的等待恋人适应，Zach快速的挺动着腰臀，用力的撞在那一点上，“说出来亲爱的，说你喜欢我这么粗暴的对你！快说！”原本扶着翘臀的大掌高高的举起，重重的落下，在白皙的皮肤上留下了一个掌印，肉肉的臀部晃动着，泛开欲望的涟漪。  
Chris这次真的委屈的呜呜哭了，男人用力的操干着，力道大的让他支撑不住自己，直接趴倒在地毯上，粗糙的纤维摩擦着胸前的茱萸，挺立的欲望被挤压在肚子与地毯间，随着身后男人的动作被地毯蹭着，又痒又疼，快干一层层的堆积，Zach的一巴掌彻底摧毁了Chris心理的防线：“我喜欢！我喜欢Zach这么粗暴的对我！快用力！用力干我！操到我射！”随着Chris放下自尊的宣泄，欲望终于堆叠到了顶峰，Chris只觉得一片白光在眼前炸开，仿佛世界到了末日。

 

Zach抱着昏昏欲睡的Chris坐在浴缸里，认真的给累坏了的恋人做着清洁，Chris软绵绵的靠在Zach身上，这个混蛋操的他射了三次才肯作罢。  
“操你的Zachary，你知道我恨死你了对吧……”上下眼皮不住的打架，Chris依旧抽抽噎噎的抱怨着被Zach抱出浴室，Chris觉得自己要是有力气的话一定要跳来狠狠地揍Zach一顿，唔，明天揍他怎么样？听起来不错……  
看着还没走到床边就睡着的恋人，Zach弯了弯嘴角，抱着心爱的宝贝躺进被窝里，用力的吻了一下Chris红润的嘴唇：“我知道你最爱我了宝贝。”

End


End file.
